1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to roofing membranes, and more particularly to roofing membranes having a loft or resilient layer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roofing membranes were typically comprised of a scrim impregnated with a bituminous asphaltic or rubber based compounds. One side of the membrane was coated with a mineral filler, such as sand, talc, or fine gravel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,043 describes particulate fillers as reinforcing fillers, such as carbon black, silica, zinc oxide, phenolic resin and magnesium carbonate, and non-reinforcing fillers such as calcium carbonate (whiting), barium sulphate, hydrated aluminum silicate, china clay, and magnesium silicate.
To solve the adhesion problem with vulcanized EPDM (Ethylene-Propylene-Diene Monomer) rubber, roofing membranes can utilize a backing layer laminated to the EPDM rubber. An exemplary product and method of manufacture thereof was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,554.
Lin-Luc Jacques Servais Oosterlynck disclosed a method of making pile fabrics in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,962, wherein a fibrous layer is needle punched through a support fabric, and the needle-punched fibers form tufts extending from the support fabric. Backside needling techniques facilitated control of the height of the pile.
A fleece-backed laminate with a needle punched fleece formed on both sides of a thermoplastic reinforced planar sheet was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,719.